Justin
Justin is 1 of 6 characters in the Super Mutant Brothers series Abilities/Weapons Character Justin is the younger brother of Greg. He uses a golf club then later uses a powerful sword in Melee. Biography Greg and Justin were left alone in wilderness after their parents went missing. The two brothers met the president who took them in and raised them. Justin and Greg later joined the detective agency and decided to stay as honorary members. They are then told about the threat Bill Cosby had in store for the world. Justin assists his brother Greg as they enter Bill Cosby's Super Mutant Brothers tournament. Super Mutant Brothers Justin was seperated from his brother Greg after the fight with Keenan. Justin was unconcious after the seperation and was later possesed by Bill Cosby. He searches for Greg only to be accidently shot down by one of Brandon's soilders. He wakes up still possesed and pretends to be unconcious when hes sees Greg. He attacks Greg then stabs him. He then fights Brandon causing Bill Cosby to possess him aswell. Greg is left alone fighting Justin and Brandon. He loses and becomes Final Form Greg. Justin returns back to normal along with Brandon. It was 2 days left until the tournament and Justin trained with Brandon. While Greg trained alone. In the tournament, Justin had to fight S-2, who he later befriends. In the second division, Justin and S-2 travel together to find Keenan so he can his revenge like Greg did. However, Greg was finish recovering from his long fight with Keenan and saw Justin and S-2 shaking hands. Greg thinks S-2 is trying to dupe Justin into being friends and Greg tries to attack S-2. The fight between Greg and S-2 ends in a draw. Greg apologies to S-2 and they become allies. Justin finds Kennan but once again loses. At the final battle, Justin summons his bike and tries to run over Bill Cosby's machine. But fails to destroy it. Justin helps Greg deliver the final blow and defeat Bill Cosby along with the rest of the Mutant Brother fighters. Justin comes in 3rd with Keenan in 2nd, and Greg in 1st. After the tournament Justin quit being a detective and decided to travel the world to train with powerful fighters. Super Mutant Brothers Melee After the Super Mutant Brothers tournament, Justin continued to travel the world looking for powerful fighters. Until he hears that Greg had "died" in an explosion.He does not believe the rumors enters the Super Mutant Brothers Melee tournament to learn the truth. When he fights the Wind Mask, he gets help King Unknown(Greg) and manages to defeat the evil mask. Greg then reveals his face to the mask and Justin. Greg tells Justin that he is keeping a low profile so that he can ambush the Dark Mask. In the final battle with the Dark Mask, Justin uses his bike to escape the evil Dark Orb soilders that attacked the fighters while Greg was fighting Dark Mask. Justin returned with his sword that he obtained during his travels and returned to the battlefield. After defeating Dark Mask and his Dark Orb soliders, Justin watched the fight between Greg and Keenan. Greg lost. Keenan became the new champion. This time, Justin was in 5th place with Cornell in 4th, Brandon in 3rd, Greg in 2nd, and Keenan in 1st(S-2 was in last this time). Justin continues to travel world in search for powerful fighters. Super Mutant Brothers Brawl Like the other characters, Not much is known about what Justin will do in Super Mutant Brothers Brawl. Main Fights Super Mutant Brothers Super Mutant Brothers Melee